1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to belt tensioning mechanisms and more particularly, though not exclusively relates to a belt tensioning mechanism for tensioning drive belts used in plant and motor vehicles.
Although the present invention can be adapted for use with a great variety of drive belt applications, the invention will primarily be described in its application as a belt tensioning mechanism for belts associated with ride on lawn mowers.
2. Related Art
The use of V-belts in association with pulleys is a well known means of transferring motion and more particularly drive from a central drive or energy source throughout the systems in motor vehicles.
One disadvantage of using driven belts is that they tend to stretch under constant tensile forces resulting in a slackening of the belt.
In lawn mowers and particularly ride on lawn mowers, engine horse power must be transmitted to the drive wheels and to the cutter assembly however, in operation it is quite common for V-belts to undergo stretching thereby reducing their efficiency in operation. If the belt slackens the belt can undergo excessive wear due to slippage and in extreme cases it can fall off the pulley.
This is a well known problem in the use of V-belts and there have been many attempts to provide various means and mechanisms in order to provide compensating belt tension adjustment in order to achieve the required tension in the belt so that operational efficiency can be maintained at an optimum level. Drive belts require constant monitoring with means available to readily and efficiently adjust belt tension.
Known belt tensioning adjustment mechanisms can be cumbersome and difficult to operate and are designed such that the range of tension available is relatively limited and sometimes less than the degree to which a particular belt may have stretched. This necessitates early belt replacement thus shortening the life of the belt not so much due to wear but due to the limited range of tensioning available.